


[X-Men] [原创] 【X-Men/EC/狼队】如果金刚狼变成一只抱枕（一发完）

by youtan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, 狼队
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan





	[X-Men] [原创] 【X-Men/EC/狼队】如果金刚狼变成一只抱枕（一发完）

“教授，我很抱歉……”Scott饱含愧疚地垂下了头，“虽然孩子们都安全地回来了，可是Logan……”

寻着Scott的目光，Charles看到他手里牵着的小女孩怀里抱着的东西，露出了十分复杂的目光。

Charles见过Logan不同的样子，放浪的，暴怒的，玩世不恭的，让他和Erik从他面前滚开去来一发的。但他必须承认，Logan现在这个十分倒霉的模样似乎是他最喜欢的。Charles忍不住伸出手捏了捏两只毛绒绒的猫耳，那柔软的手感真是棒极了。如果不是因为教授的尊严和Erik看起来下一秒又要出去搞大事的凶狠目光，Charles已经想用脸去蹭蹭Logan圆嘟嘟的身体了。毕竟不是每个人都有机会把活的金刚狼抱枕放在大腿上温柔的抚摸。Charles的良心阻止了他想伸出手去揉一揉Logan的肚子的冲动。

“Charles，停手！”Logan不满地哼哼，“我不是迪士尼里卖的那堆钢铁侠美队毛绒绒圆滚滚的蠢萌玩具。”

“可你现在看起来和它们并没有区别。”

快银忽然冒了出来说出了残酷的真相。他抓了一把薯片塞进嘴里，碎屑掉落在了Logan的脑门上。快银做了个鬼脸，嗖地一声又不见了。

Erik冷着脸把已经变成了抱枕的Logan从教授腿上拎了起来，金刚狼因为感受到了宿敌不怀好意的气息而挣扎起来。四只胖胖的肉垫扑腾起来。Scott带来的小女孩瞪视着Erik露出了锋利的爪子，但万磁王却并不十分在意。

“你现在还能伸出爪子吗，Logan？”Erik把Logan举了起来，幸灾乐祸地假装仔细地查看。下一秒，他的头盔就被戳了几个洞。作为反派，那个把Logan变成抱枕的家伙实在太不专业了，Erik以自己当坏蛋的职业经验鉴定完毕。

“Charles，我们得把它单独放在一个地方，最好绑起来。”Erik露出了一个鲨鱼一般的笑容，“因为这是一个危险的抱枕。”

Charles不赞成地摇头，并且试图从Erik手里把圆滚滚毛绒绒的Logan抢回来。但Erik却十分无耻地对着坐在轮椅上的小教授做了一个很不要脸的举高高的动作。于是他们爆发了激烈的争吵。

“Erik，你是个混蛋！我二十二岁的时候跳进了冷冰冰的海水里救了你，但你却在我感觉不到自己的腿的时候把我扔在了古巴的沙滩上。”

“Charles，我发誓我那个时候不知道你的情况有那么糟。”

小女孩一言不发地开始吃扭扭糖，而Scott则看着越来越激动地两个人。如果教授回忆前尘过往想要胖揍万磁王的话，他不介意搭把手把那顶丑陋的头盔轰一个窟窿出来。

Logan叹了口气，默默地爬走。他必须承认这种短短的肉垫滑行着让身体移动的方式诡异极了！他祈祷Jean和Storm已经拖过地板了。他现在需要一支雪茄冷静一下。

他顺着桌角爬上了Charles的书桌，他得感谢教授因为他给小p孩上历史课的时候抽烟而没收了他的那盒雪茄,否则要爬回房间他会十分力不从心。

柔软的肉垫无法打开盖子，Logan生气地亮出了钢爪。盒子被切成了两半，当然，里面的雪茄也是。虽然短了半截，但也聊胜于无。

“帮点个火，哥们儿！”Logan咬着切断的雪茄含糊不清地说。John犹豫了一下还是小心翼翼地用一撮小火苗灼上了烟卷。Logan惬意地吸了一口，觉得终于可以暂时忘记这个操蛋的世界。于是他又忍不住多吸了两口。

“Lo……Logan烧起来了！”Kurt指着桌上的抱枕声音颤抖地说。Logan由于吞云吐雾太过快活完全没有留意到落在身上的烟灰。当然，他也没有留意到自己现在很容易着火的材质！

Fuuuuuck！！！Logan他诅咒那个把他变成这副模样的混蛋从此无法b o起！

Jean冷冷地浇下一壶刚烧开准备泡茶的水，Bob迅速把他冻成了一坨冰。最后是一言不发的Laura挣开了Scott，脱下衣服，把已经变得湿哒哒，黑漆漆的金刚狼抱枕裹了起来抱在怀里。并且除了Scott之外，谁靠近她就亮出她锋利的钢爪。

 

“矮子，教授已经在想办法了。”Scott坐在床边看着Logan。

“你应该庆幸瘦子，如果不是我变成这样的话，你绝对没有机会打赢我。”Logan朝着看起来有点伤春悲秋画风不太对的Scott比了个中指。

“你信不信我现在就把你的屁股烧了。”Scott冷冷地说。

Logan有恃无恐地哼哼了一声，他现在已经被烘干了，感谢他身体里强大地自愈因子，让他烧了个破洞的地方在一个钟头之后恢复了原状。这个把他搞成萌系抱枕的这货就是个变态。

Laura把Charles给她的马卡龙放在Logan面前。Logan并不觉得他这样的状态需要进食、喝水或者去厕所。

“嘿，听我说小鬼。”Logan挪了挪身体，“我不吃甜食。”

然后Laura毫不客气地在他面前一口气吃完了十五个马卡龙。如果Logan叼着雪茄的话，现在大概已经掉在地板上了。

“你不能吃那么多甜食，小姑娘！”Logan语重心长地说，“你看到Charles的小肚子了吗？”

“可是他长得很好看。”Laura在打开电视换了几十个频道之后忽然来了一句。然后在看到《金刚狼》电影的碟片之后，把第一部的光盘塞进了放映机里。

“在未来的某个世界里，你会死去……”

Laura关上灯躺在床上之后忽然闷闷地说，“我不知道现在和那里，到底哪一个才是真实。”

“那么你希望呢？”Logan问睡在身边的小女孩，这个看起来凶巴巴的小姑娘居然很贴心地给他找了个薄薄的小被子盖上。或许小女孩都会喜欢这种毛绒绒蠢胖的小玩具！等等！所向披靡的金刚狼变成了一只小女孩会喜欢的抱枕这个事实让他再次不爽起来。

“我可以抱着你睡觉吗？”Laura没有回答他的问题，却问了另一个让Logan坐立难安的问题。

“你习惯抱着抱枕这样的玩具睡觉么？”Logan反问。

“我没有玩具。”Laura翻了个身，背对着Logan。在没有得到允许之后，她没有再请求。

 

Laura在半夜里惊醒。那些过份真实的梦魇让她脸色苍白。她看到了老去的Logan，为了保护他们战斗到最后一刻，而她在回头看了一眼那个简陋的树枝倾倒成的一个“X”之后跨过了通往伊甸园的国境线。

“我允许你抱着我睡，”Logan十分十分傲娇地说，“但不许把眼泪和鼻涕擦在我身上。”当然，Laura从来都不会听他的话。

“Daddy……”Logan听到了小女孩悲伤的呢喃。他艰难地摆动了一下绒面的小爪，轻轻地拭去了Laura眼角的泪滴。

～ ～ ～

 

Laura关上了卧室的房门，她把快银带她去买的《金刚狼》的漫画新刊放在了桌上。她抱起Logan，打算带她出去泽维尔学校的草地上晒晒太阳。但很快，她发现了事情不对头！因为她怀里的真的就只是一只真正的，没有任何生命的，普通的抱枕。

Laura打开门冲了出去，她甚至撞到了Warren和Bob。她不能承受Logan再一次在她面前死去。

忽然一个高大健壮的男人拦住了她的去路：“作为一个女孩子，你应该更斯文一些。”Logan吸了一口雪茄，微笑地看着眼泪已经夺眶而出的小女孩，Charles找了Loki，大概是出于建立在布丁上的友谊，那个神很不屑地哼了一声挥了一下权杖把Logan恢复了原来的模样。

“喜欢我送你的那个礼物吗？”Logan摸了摸Laura的头发。回应他的是Laura有点凶狠的小拳拳捶了他的胸。

 

～ ～ ～

 

“Scott，你留下来一下。”在大家汇报完教学进度之后，Charles温和地对小队长说。

“您还有什么吩咐吗，教授。”Scott恭敬地回答。

“我想请你帮个忙……”Charles扬了扬手指指了指太阳穴，如果Scott不介意的话，他想用意念传达。

Scott点了点头，在听到脑海里的声音问能不能给他也缝一个Laura床上放着的金刚狼同款q版抱枕的时候，把教案洒在了地上。

一周之后，Charles坐在床上看书，不知不觉就睡了过去。

Erik打开房门，看到没有关的台灯叹了口气。Charles总是这样不会照顾自己。Erik贴心地把书从Charles里拿开，当他看清楚小教授的脸蹭着的抱枕的样子时，再次看向了远方在雨中瑟瑟发抖的金门大桥。

 

FIN


End file.
